Night Walker
by caretaker93
Summary: A Gorgeous Guy turns a girl into a vampire. She ends up falling inlove with him.


Night Walker

When I was a little girl my grandma always warned me about evil. There was different kinds of evil like: vampires, witches, warewolves, shape-shifters, etc. But growing up I stopped believing in them. I refused to think that they were real... until tonight.

I was walking home from work and like every night it was quiet and peaceful. I loved nights like these. I loved to take my time getting home.

But this night was different. When I was about two blocks from my apartment I stopped and gazed up at the stars. The night was pitch black and the stars were bright, but while I gazed up I felt a stiff breeze go down my neck. I knew something bad was about to happen...

I was still looking up when I saw a flock of crows fly to the sky. Crows I knew were a sign of evil. I didn't stand still any longer. I jolted the rest of the way to my apartment but as I got closer I got a whiff of something dead. As I got to my porch I saw an amazingly gorgeous guy standing there. He was tall and built, you could see his muscles through his shirt. He had black hair that was long and covered his face. He wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

I stopped where I stood. He was smiling at me and it was than that I seen his teeth. He was a vampire. Before I could do anything he was before me. He moved so fast. He bent his head to my neck and the last thing on my mind was to move away from him.

I remember nothing after that but I woke up again one of them. I had a thirst for blood and my sight, hearing, and smell grew more intense.

I also knew that he had brought me somewhere near a pizza joint because I breathed in garlic and I revolted it.

I didn't know whether to run or stay. I sat on the floor for about five minutes debating my options. I finally decided that I should leave, but the thought had come to late.

He walked in. I still wanted to run but couldn't make myself move to do so. Being a vampire now and everything I thought that I wouldn't be taken away by his beauty, but his looks still sent my breath flying.

While I stood there looking at him he started laughing like he knew what I was thinking. Then again maybe he did. I didn't know what to do. Instead of trying to run I strolled outside and took a seat on the steps. I was oblivious to the fact that he sauntered out behind me. He sat behind me and more to himself than me he said, " you must be hungry, I'll take you somewhere to eat."

I mean of course I was hungry but I didn't know vampires actually went out to eat dinner and I didn't want to leave without asking him some question that I needed answered.

I decided to wait and talk to him until after we ate so at least I had sometime to think of what I was going to say to him. But I began thinking again... I still didn't know his name. I mean I should ask his name sence I knew I would be spending a lot of my time with him.

As we were sitting there I turned to face him and said, " At least you could tell me your name."

" My name is Oscuro Noche."

"What does that mean?"

"Dark Night."

"My name is Phire Storm."

We said nothing after that but we glanced out at the town. It was weird. I would have sworn that the scenery kept changing, but it was so beautiful to watch.

We sat there for just a little longer and watched it change before our eyes.

After seven minutes or so of watching the town we got off the porch steps and glided down the sidewalk. I didn't know where we were going but I thought my best bet would be to follow him. At least for now.

We walked in silence until we came to a sudden stop in a dark alley. I was wondering why we stopped then I saw the couple walking in front if us. Thy didn't know that we were right behind them. They would never have given a thought to what was about to happen. They were either about to die or start an all new life.

I didn't know what was happening but I began to lose control of myself. The bloodlust over powered me. I had never felt anything like it. Before I could get a handle on what I was doing my newly found speed had me standing right behind the guy. I sank my teeth into a vein in his neck. I tuned out his screams and focused on his blood. It was dark and smooth as it ran down his neck. The thought of drinking blood used to make my stomach turn but now it was all I wanted. It was like a drug to me. I stopped drinkng when I felt his lifeless body go limp.

I turned to see Oscuro standing there watching me. It looked as if he was fascinated by watching me all but attack that man. He watched me for another second and then went after the girl.

Even though it took everything I had not to follow him, I stood back and watched him. He looked so graceful. While he drank from her it almosted looked as if she was enjoying it. He didn't take long, he only had her for a minute or two but I was memorized by him.

When he turned around he looked straight at me and our gazes met and held.

Was I supposed to feel this way about the guy that turned me or was that why I had these feeling for him? I didn't even know when my feeling for him had formed. When I met him yesterday I loathed and feared him and now I was falling for him? Maybe he had control over my mind making me think that I was falling for him.

It didn't matter what I was thinking about my feelings for him. What if he didn't feel the same way?

I kept looking into his eyes and I could see it. He was it. We were meant to be together. The questions I had or the thoughts I was thinking faded away. Faith had changed my life forever.

Chapter 2:

I began to walk toward him even though I didn't know what I was going to do when I got to him. It only took three strides to him and I was there not knowing what to do. I just stood there gazing into his eyes. He made the first move. It was like we couldn't control our feelings for each other. He grabbed me around the waist and closed the space between us. His mouth crushed mine. I couldn't believe how passionate that kiss was. It was as if we had waited for this our whole lives. Maybe we had.

After a few minutes he pulled away. I stood there light headed. If this was the way it was going to be around him than I couldn't wait to spend my life with him.

I never thought that I could be the type to fall in love. I always imagined myself growing old alone, but the idea of eternal life with the man beside me brought a smile to my face. I could actually imagine a life with him. To travel or settle down and have a nice little house. The only thing that I wanted and could not have now were children. I would never have the joy of our newborn baby in our arms or watching them grow up and have children. But I guess it didn't matter as long as I was with Oscuro.

We started to walk back to town but I stopped and took a seat on the sidewalk. Oscuro stopped walking and waited a moment and then followed. He took a seat beside me and let me put my head on his shoulder. When I got comfortable against him he asked, " What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Anything I could help you with?"

Man his accent just kept making me fall for him more and more. " I just don't see how my feelings for you can be so strong so fast. I mean we just met yesterday."

"I never said anything but I feel that I should now. You see most vampires develop a power after being changed. And no it's not speed or strength. My power is sight. I can see the past and the future. After I was changed I had a vision and I knew I had to find you. I just had to wait until the right time and place."

"So you thought on my way home from work was the best time and place?"

"Well no, but I was growing impatient waiting on you."

"Aw, well aren't you sweet?"

"I'm sorry but for the record I had been waiting for a while. I just couldn't live without you anymore."


End file.
